Oh Death
by Noonerz455
Summary: Jaclyn Cole is a fellow hunter, who has been friends with Sam and Dean Winchester since they were kids. She recently joins them and ends up having encounters with Death. Strangely enough, she finds Death incredibly appealing. Death/OC
1. Summoning Death

Jaclyn Cole was growing tired of the Winchesters bickering. They were constantly finding something to argue about, which was making the trip back to the bunker longer than usual. She sighed loudly, running her hands through her long brown hair. Her green eyes glistened as her mood became more agitated. She had met Sam and Dean years ago when they were kids. Both of their fathers were hunters and they had on several occasions worked the same jobs. Which meant that the boys and her spent a lot of time together growing up. Now that they were all grown up, they had from time to time worked on their own cases together. She loved them, but they ate at her last nerve sometimes. When they got a long it was great, but here recently, all they did was fight.

"Dean", Jaclyn interrupted, "You should really give Sam a break. You're always getting on to him for something, leave him be. It's been a long week for all of us".

Dean sighed, "I know it has, but it's my job to protect him and it's really hard to do when he is always going behind my back and doing the opposite of what I say".

"Yea Yea", Sam said irritably, "Maybe we should discuss all the times you have gone behind my back and done the opposite of what I wanted for me!"

"Jesus Christ Sam!", Dean yelled, "Everything I have ever done has been for you!"

"Alright boys, shut up!", Jaclyn yelled, "I get it, you're brothers and you do what you think is best for each other. But right now, I think you're both idiots. So lets just get back home and get some rest and talk about this later".

The boys got quiet, their way of agreeing with her. Jaclyn, for the first time that week, smiled.

"Some God damn peace and quiet...finally", she thought.

She then saw the turn that headed towards the bunker. She was relieved that they were finally so close to relaxation, they really needed it. The tension was strong in the Impala, it was impossible to feel comfortable. It seemed like a lifetime before Dean pulled up in front of the bunker and headed towards the back, pulling into the giant garage filled with beautiful, old time cars. Yawning, Jaclyn stretched, then proceeding to jump out of the car.

"I'm going to bed, yo", she informed the boys, using her lame sense of humor to chill them out.

Dean came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck, "G'night...or morning. Love ya, man", Dean responded, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Jaclyn laughed and lightly pushed him, "Love you too".

Sam walked up and hugged her, "See you in a few, Jacky".

"I really hate when you call me that, dude", Jaclyn replied, rolling her eyes.

Dean shrugged at her, "What else would we call you?".

Jaclyn shrugged back, "Eh...good point".

"Don't forget", Dean started, "We gotta call on Death tonight. I hate to have to do it, but he's the only one who can help us out with our new problem".

Sam sighed, "Dean, the last time you called on him, he threatened to kill us".

"Yea, that was if we tried "binding" him again", Dean responded

"As much as I hate to agree with Dean on anything, he's right, Sammy", Jaclyn said, holding back a laugh due to Deans offended face.

"Whatever", Dean replied, "All I know is once we get this over with, I want to head to the diner and get some damn pie".

"You and your pie", Jaclyn responded.

Turning, she headed towards the door, quickly walking in and shutting the door. As she walked down the long hallway, she could already hear the boys arguing over something again. Walking faster, she turned down the next few hallways. Luckily, by the time she entered her room, she was far enough away to not hear the boys anymore. She felt relieved, throwing herself on the bed. She couldn't wait to pass out. Kicking her shoes off, she then pulled herself under the covers. As her mind began to wonder, she thought about Death. She had encountered him a few times with the boys and she found him incredibly intimidating. Which strangely enough, made her develop a weird crush on the horseman. He wasn't ideal looking, he was a very thin, almost skeleton like man. Well...his "human form" at least was. There was something about his demeanor that was intoxicating. He could be so cold with the way he talked and looked, but at times he was caring in a strange way. The way he looked at her made her heart flutter, but she would never admit that. She hoped he never had noticed. The thought of seeing him tonight made her nervous. She wanted to be on his good side, and she feared that this would make things dire between them. She'd never forget the first time she had encountered him and he referred to her as bacteria. She had found it insulting, but titillated her as well. She always had a thing for assholes though, so it made sense.  
Jaclyn's eyes began to get heavy, before she knew it, she had dosed off.

Jaclyn was woken up by someone lightly shaking her, her eyes slowly opened. She still felt drowsy, she would have been okay with never waking up. She looked up to see the intruder of her sleep, it was Sam.

"Hey", Sam said softly, "Dean thinks we should get started, wanted me to come get you".

"Of course he did", she responded sarcastically.

She sat up, and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust them to being fully opened. Throwing her legs over the side of the bed, and standing up, she grabbed her shoes and began to put them on.

"I really hope this goes alright...i'd hate to piss this guy off", Jaclyn informed Sam.

"You and me both, Jacky", Sam responded, a look of slight worry in his eyes.

Jaclyn grabbed a brush that was on her night stand, and brushed her nappy hair out. Once it was smooth and she felt she looked at least half way decent, she put the brush down and looked at Sam. "Alright, lets go find Dean".

Dean was down in the basement, in the "dungeon" room. Thanks to Crowley's many visits, there was a devils trap spray painted on the floor. She rolled her eyes at the though of Crowley. He said some of the most animalistic things to her, she found him attractive as well, but he was a little too sneaky for her taste.

"Alright..", Dean said, rubbing his hands together, "Lets do this and get it over with".

"And you're sure this is going to work?", Sam asked, doubt heard heavily in his voice.

"We're out of options, Sammy", Dean replied.

The ritual was already placed out on the floor. A bowl filled with all sorts of substances sat on the ground in a circle with the same unusual markings she saw the last time Dean called on Death. There was a chair within the boundary that had an Arby's bag and drink on top of it. She couldn't help but laugh, Deans way to persuade Death always involved food. On that level, they definitely connected.

Dean pulled out his knife and kneeled next to the bowl. Cutting his arm, he let the blood flow out and drop into the bowl. Then taking his bandana, he wrapped it around the fresh wound. Standing up, he looked at her, "Light the candle will ya, Jacky?".

She nodded and grabbed the candle off the floor, pulling out her lighter and lighting the candle up. She placed it within the circle and stood back.

"Ok", Dean said, now standing by her, so she was wedged between him and Sam.

Sam looked over at Dean, "Say it".

Rubbing his hands together again, Dean chanted, "Te toque invoko mortem tea imeya defixe".

The ground began to shake uncontrollably, the shelves began fall over and the sound of glass breaking could be heard. Jaclyn worried that the whole place was going to come crumbling down on top of them. But as soon as it started, it stopped. It got quiet and nothing seemed to have changed. They all began looking around the room. No sign of Death anywhere. Looking at each other, all of their eyes held confusion.

"Uh...did it work?", Jaclyn asked, incredibly confused.

Dean looked at her, just as confused, "I...I don't know..."

"Maybe we left something out?", Sam asked.

"Nope", Dean responded, "That was exactly what we did last time".

Jaclyn exhaled and stepped over to the bookshelves, she was just about to pick them up when she heard an unamused voice say "Well well, if it isn't my favorite little protozoan".

Her back stiffened and she felt the air get tense. "Oh boy".

-Hella short chapter. Should be longer next time 


	2. A Deal With Death

Jaclyn stood still, not wanting to turn around. She could tell by Death's tone that he wasn't pleased. Out of all of the things Dean chose to screw with, it had to be Death. The most dangerous being of all.

"This is what we get for listening to Dean...again", she thought to herself.

Within the few seconds of standing there, she turned to look over at everyone. Sam was looking over at Dean, and Dean was looking over at Death. She now had a full view of the pale horseman. Wearing his typical outfit, consisting of a black business suit. His hair dark, slicked back, and his very prominent features standing out. His eyes were such a dark brown, they were almost black. And his pupils were overly large, making the appearance of his eyes more skeleton like. He stood straight, his cane out in front of him, with both of his hands resting on it. There was no doubt about it, he was very powerful, intimidating, scary, and to Jaclyn, attractive.

His face held the same expression as it normally did, a cold and unimpressed stare. Yet, behind the cold stare, she could see a slight hint of irritation. That was enough to scare the shit out of anyone. Death wasn't someone to be fucked with.

"Dean", Death spoke, "I really do hope you have an incredible reason for calling me here. You know I don't like being dragged around each time you have a problem".

Dean stood still, his face was frozen in a "uh" expression. He seemed to have forgotten why he even called on Death in the first place.

Death's face darkened, "I don't have time for this, Dean".

Dean's lips began to quiver, "Uh..yeah. Sorry about this, I promise it's important...Arby's Cheddar sandwich?", Dean offered, pointing over at the fast food bag.

Death looked over for a moment and back at Dean, "I hope you brought something better with you than cheap food, Dean".

Dean began to look nervous, "Uh, of course! We just..", he looked over at Jaclyn and Sam. Desperation was written all over his face. Sam looked over Jaclyn, a look of "What do we do?" written on his face.

Jaclyn sighed, "Dean says that your scythe can kill anything. We're having a problem with the Leviathans...now there are demon's teaming up with them. The borax and witch craft aren't enough to keep them away anymore. We can handle the demons, but the Leviathans are becoming a problem".

Death's attention went fully on Jaclyn, his eyes held interest. That wasn't something one got to see often, he usually seemed bored by most affairs. Why would Leviathan's chasing her and the Winchesters bring him interest though?

"Hmmm", was his response. He seemed to be thinking about what Jaclyn said.

"And...", Jaclyn started again, " we were hoping that perhaps you could feel generous enough to let us borrow it. Just for the time being, of course.".

Death's pupils got larger as they fixated on her, "And why should I even begin to consider allowing you to use it? Such a powerful tool should not be given to someone that is as relevant as a germ".

Jaclyn raised her right eyebrow, that was probably the hardest blow Death had thrown at her yet.  
"Because we both know that these douche bags cause a big disturbance to the natural order. I'm sure that you have been running around, having to clean up the mess that these pests keep making. I feel that perhaps you may feel relief as well once they are gone. I know that we waste a lot of your time, and I know your annoyed that you were brought here against your will. And I'm sorry for that, I really am. But please, try to understand that we are desperate. There is so much we need to be doing and can't because of this. If you help us, I promise we won't bother you anymore. We'll only see you when you want us to see you. No more spells and no more binding. We'll do whatever you want, just please...help us.", Jaclyn finished.

Death kept his posture straight, but looked down with his eyes, a pondering look on his face. He then walked over to the chair that held the Arby's bag and drink, picked them up, and sat down.

"I suppose you make a valid argument, Jaclyn. However, It's going to take more than begging me to get what you want", he replied, looking over at her and back at the bag.

He pulled out the sandwich and began unwrapping it, all eyes were fixated on him. Dean was awkwardly looking back and forth between Death and Jaclyn. She wasn't really sure what to say or do either. She had figured he would give a simple yes or no answer. They stood there quietly, waiting for Death to finish his food, which usually took a while. He never got into a big hurry when it came to eating delicious, junk food.

As he sipped loudly on his drink, Jaclyn looked over at Sam, hoping that maybe his body language would give her an idea of what to say. He seemed as clueless as her.

"Ummm..", Sam started, "What is it you want us to do?".

Death looked over at Sam, still chewing his food. "Well", he began, swallowing down what he had. "I don't do favors such as these, ever. If I make an exception, it will cost you."

They all three looked at each other, she was a little worried about what he was going to ask of them.

Jaclyn cleared her throat, "Uh, ok. What is it exactly that you want?".

Death finished the last bite of his sandwich and rolled up the paper, throwing it inside the paper bag. He then looked Jaclyn straight in the eye, a very serious look on his face. He stood up and took a step forward, causing the three of them to take a step back.

Death let out an irritated sigh, he then lifted his right hand and beckoned at Jaclyn with his pointer finger. "Come here".

Jaclyn stiffened, looking back and forth between Sam and Dean to see if they would object. They all looked at each other silently, something they seemed to do often.

"Jaclyn", Death said, his tone rising. "Why are you looking at them? I said to come here, now".

She lightly gulped, hoping no one noticed, and slowly started walking towards the horseman. He stood there patiently, both hands back on his cane, and his stare directly aimed at her. After a few steps, she was right in front of him. This was the closest she had ever been to him, and it was only just now that she realized she only came to his chin as far as height went.

He looked down at her, his cold stare still in place, " I am inclined to lend you what is needed, as long as you all return it safely".

Jaclyn smiled, "Great! Thanks!".

"But", the dreaded words left Death's mouth, "I have conditions that come along with this".

She sighed, "And those are?"

"I will hand this over, but not to you", Death said, then looking over at Sam and Dean. "I have plans for you, my dear", he finished, looking back at Jaclyn.

Deans face fell with confusion, "Alright, I'm confused. Plans? What plans?"

Death looked back at Dean, "I would like for her to accompany me with a few things. Besides, I believe that she will give you extra motivation to bring back what is mine, undamaged".

Sam furrowed his brows, "So wait, what you're pretty much saying is you plan on keeping Jackie with you until we return your scythe?"

Death raised his eyebrows, "It's not what I'm pretty much saying, Sam. It is what I am saying".

Dean and Sam looked at Jaclyn, Dean looked distressed, as per usual.

"Alright", Jaclyn said, "It's a deal".

"Hell no!", Dean objected.

"Dean", Jaclyn calmly responded, "We are never going to find out anything until we are on the right track. And right now, the Leviathans are standing in the way of all that. We need this opportunity, don't screw this up for us. I'll be fine".

Dean sighed loudly, running his hands through his hair and turning to look over at Sam.

Sam looked over at Jaclyn and Death, "And as soon as we return it, you hand over Jackie?".

Death slanted his eyes, "Now Sam, have I ever done anything I said I wouldn't?".

Sam looked back, saying nothing. He knew the answer already.

"She will be fine", Death continued, "She is your prize, if you will".

"Fine", Dean said, "As long as she's ok with it, i'm ok with it".

Dean looked over at Sam, waiting on his input.

"Yeah", Sam replied, "I guess".

They all looked at Jaclyn, she rolled her eyes, "I already said yes".

Death looked from her and back to looking straight forward. "Good", he responded, stand back up and grabbing his cane.

He walked casually over to Dean, and reached inside of his coat, pulling out the scythe. He extended his arm out in front of him and presented it to Dean, waiting for him to grab it. Dean only stared at it, looking back and forth between the scythe and Death.

"I don't have all day, Dean", Death said, getting impatient for the thousandth time.

Dean looked at Death for a moment and looked back down, slowly reaching out and grabbing the weapon. Once it was out of Death's hands, he turned to look back at Jaclyn.

"I will collect you in the morning", he said, walking to the middle of the floor.

Dean looked over Death, "Wait, that's it? No instructions, no rules? Nothing?"

Death turned and looked back at the older Winchester, "I'm sure you have killed things with a knife before, figure it out".

"But..", Dean began to protest, before being cut off.

"I'm a very busy man, Dean", Death replied. "Now, go and take care of those nasty little creatures. As I said earlier, I will be back in the morning".

With that, he twisted his ring and disappeared into thin air.

They all stood there and stared at each other for a moment, not sure of what to say.

Dean looked down at the scythe in has hand, he seemed nervous about holding it. The affects from Cain's mark still took there toll on him.

After a few more moments of silence, Dean spoke up, "Well this is just great", sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

Jaclyn and Sam both sighed at the same time, she wasn't in the mood to hear Dean bitch.

She began to head back up stairs, Sam and Dean following close behind.

"Jackie, of all the dumb things you've done", Dean started.

"Please, Dean", Jaclyn begged, "Shut up".

Reaching the top of the stairs and heading to the kitchen, Dean and Sam followed right behind her each step.

"No Jackie", Dean yelled, "We should have never agreed to this. We work together now, we already said we weren't going to split up anymore".

Jaclyn rubbed her temples with her finger tips, "Dean...do you really think anything bad is going to happen to me while I'm with the big reaper?".

"He's Death, Jackie", Dean griped, "Nothing may come for you, but he can have you dead with just a thought".

Sam went and stood between her and Dean, "Dean, look, if he wanted her dead, or any of us for that matter, he would have already done it. We don't have a lot of options here, and we have a solid weapon here that can take out the Leviathans. She'll be fine, if I had any doubts of that, I would never have agreed".

Dean stared back at Sam hard, not blinking, "Fine...but if this screws up, it was ya'll's idea, and it's not my fault".

"Great!", Jaclyn chimed, "Now, lets order a big ass pizza".

"I'll pick it up", Dean said, raising his pointer finger.

"Awesome", Jaclyn replied, "I'm going to go shower and pack. Thanks for being generous enough to go pick it up", she laughed.

"Whatever", Dean answered, "I just need an excuse to go get that pie".

Jaclyn and Sam laughed, she could already tell it was going to be a long night.


	3. The Scythe

Sleep was not welcomed in Jaclyn's world that night. She found herself staring at the ceiling and occasionally turning over to stare at the red digit alarm clock. She did this for what felt like hours, before she finally decided to get up.

"I bet some whisky will help me doze off", she said enthusiastically.

She loved any reason she had to drink. One of the disadvantages of coming around the Winchesters was that her and Dean were bad for each other when it came to drinking. They only supported each others alcoholism. And their lives were too hectic for anyone to discourage them from doing so. She walked through the corridors of the bunker, wrapping her arms around her body. Wearing a spaghetti strapped shirt through this place at night was always a bad idea, Sam kept it freezing inside. She approached the kitchen, and flicked on the light, heading over to stash that her and Dean shared. They had an entire cabinet dedicated to their bad habit. Opening it up, a variety of vodka, tequila, whisky, gin, and different wines were displayed in front of her. Grabbing the big bottle of Jack Daniels, she turned and grabbed a glass. After filling it with ice, she poured in the whisky and sat down at the table. She began to indulge in the hard liquor, still squinting each time she drank from it. Despite the many years of drinking, she still couldn't fully take the burning sensation.

"Maybe I should start mixing this with coke", she thought.  
Though she knew she never would, doing that would cause the alcohol to be less effective.

"Whisky, at 4 in the morning?", she heard a slightly groggy voice say behind her.

Jaclyn snapped her head around, and found Sam standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes with one hand, while the other supported holding him up on the door frame.

She gave him a sly smile, "Well, you know me".

Sam gave her a half ass laugh, "Ha..yeah".  
He then proceeded to walk over to the table and slowly take a seat. Stretching out, he looked around awkwardly, as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"What's on your mind, Sammy?", Jaclyn asked him, giving him a more serious look.

Sam looked back in her direction, "Uh..nothing. Just trying to figure out how this is going to play out".

"You and me both", Jaclyn replied.

Sam gave her a forced smile, Jaclyn could tell something was troubling him. She hated when he pulled the "I'm fine" bullshit, when it was clear as day that there was something up. Dean and Sam were both guilty of doing this. She was too, but she still found it irritating when they did it to her.

"Is this about me going with Death?", Jaclyn asked, though she was sure she already knew the answer.

Sam parted his lips slightly, looking to the side, stalling to answer for a moment. "Well...yeah. I mean, I don't feel exactly comfortable with you being Deaths personal hostage while we're out fighting", Sam stated.

Jaclyn only nodded, she understood where he was coming from. Though, despite her being nervous, she was excited. For two reasons, one being that she was going to be working with the most deadly and powerful creature in the world. Two being the most obvious and real reason, she was attracted to him. She still couldn't figure out why though.

"Jaclyn", Sam said, wanting a response from her.

She looked him in the eyes and sighed, "It's already been done. Nothing we can do now unless you want to give back the scythe offer".

It was Sam's turn to say nothing, he just sat back in his chair and looked over to the side. He had a lost look in his eyes. Her heart always felt crushed when she saw him look like that. He really had the beaten puppy dog look down.

Jaclyn cleared her throat, "Well...got any advice for me?".

Sam snapped his head back over at her, his thoughts clearly were broken by her speaking.  
"Umm", he started, "just don't piss him off. That never seems to do us any good".

Jaclyn laughed, "Thanks for the inspiring advice", she joked. "You should write books with all that wisdom you give out", she teased.

Sam offered her another half ass smile, "Thanks for that".

Jaclyn chuckled and gulped down the last of her whisky, and stood up. Pushing her chair back in, she began to stretch. "Well, I probably should get to bed. I have to get up in a couple of hours", she said.

Sam nodded, "We'll be heading out early too".

She gave him one last smile, "Well, goodnight, Sammy".

Turning, she headed out the door.

Sam looked up at her leaving and spoke up, "Hey, Jackie?".

Jaclyn stopped and turned back to look at Sam. He gave her a distant look, not saying anything at first.  
"Umm, nevermind. Have a goodnight", he said.

She gave him a skeptical look, but then nodded and headed back to her room.

"They always act so suspicious", she thought to herself.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

7 A.M came way too soon. As soon as she jumped back into bed after talking with Sam, she passed out. Her two and a half hours of sleep felt more like thirty minutes. Her alarm blared it's annoying pattern of beats, causing her to groan in discomfort. Laying there, deciding if leaning over to turn off the alarm was more important than staying under the warm blankets. Realizing the sound of the alarm was going to drive her to the brink of insanity, she finally reached over and slapped the off button. Forcing herself to sit up, she threw her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She knew it was time to get ready, she wasn't sure exactly when Death was planning on coming. After showering and blow drying her hair, she grabbed her already set out clothes. Throwing on a tight black v-neck, along with army green skinny pants, and a pair of black vans. She ran her hands through her hair and debated on putting any makeup on. After deciding she looked rough without it, she quickly placed some on, then headed out of the bathroom to find the boys.

She found Dean and Sam in the library, sitting in their usual spots. Dean was eating a plate filled with food, while Sam sat at his computer, surrounded by papers.

"Morning boys", Jaclyn greeted.

Dean and Sam both looked up and gave nod.

Dean giving her a cheeky smile, "Made biscuits and gravy, go get some".

"Yes sir", she acknowledged, making the short walk back to the kitchen.

After getting a biscuit and some eggs, she made her way back to the library and took a seat right next to Dean. He was still stuffing his face, completely occupied. She started taking bites, savoring how good Dean's cooking really was. Looking down at Deans arm, she saw the mark of Cane, barely poking out of his rolled up long sleeve button up. She knew that it had been bothering him a lot more lately, and she was beginning to get worried about it. Perhaps that was another part of the mission that the boys failed to mention to her. Deciding to ignore it for the sake of stress, she continued eating.

"6 kids missing", Sam spoke up randomly.

Jaclyn and Dean turned their attention to Sam.

"Down in Olathe, Kansas", Sam continued, "They've been picked off one by one over the past couple of weeks".

Dean squinted his eyes, "And you think this could be where the Leviathans could be regrouping themselves?".

"Could be", Sam responded, "Either way, it's a case".

Dean shook his head slightly, "I'm not sure we should be go.."

"Good morning", a voice said, cutting Dean off.

They all looked over to their right, and saw none other than Death standing in front of them. Standing in his usual posture, he stared at them with his attentive eyes. Dean's mouth was still wide open from being in mid sentence, and he seemed like he wasn't sure how to respond.

Sam stood up slowly, "Uh, wow, you're already here".

Death turned his attention directly at Sam, "Well, it's 9:30 A.M, and I did say I would be here in the morning".

Sam gave his typical questionable look, "Yeah, guess you did".

Death took a couple of steps towards the table, looking around the building. "It's been a while since the last time I was here".

Dean followed Death with his eyes, "You mean you've been here before?", he questioned.

Death only glanced at Dean for a moment, before returning to looking around. "I have reaped many men of letters here", he informed.

"Ah, I see", Dean replied, in an awkward manner.

Death then turned to look directly at Jaclyn, "Well, my dear, are you ready to get going?".

Jaclyn was caught off guard by the question, despite the fact that she knew it was coming.

"Umm...yeah. Just let me grab my things", she said turning to leave.

Before she could do a full turn, Death lifted his hand and snapped his fingers.

"No need", he said, "Already taken care of".

"Oh", she said, surprised by the formality.

"So, uhh", Dean started, "where is it?"

Death gave Dean a look of vexation, "Already worried that I haven't worked with our agreement?", Death questioned.

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Death again. "Of course I brought it, I always keep my agreements".

Death turned and walked over to a table at the corner of the room, turning, he now had the small scythe in his right hand.

"Now", Death started, "Lets hope you can keep yours".

Death walked right up to Dean and stood in front of him. "Now, Dean, I need you to understand something".

"Okay", Dean said in his typical manner when speaking to Death.

Despite the look of impatience growing on Deaths face, he continued. "This is not a toy, you must wield this with caution. Such a powerful tool should not just be given to anyone. Do not make me regret this, Dean. Because if you do, I will make you regret your existence".

With that, Death handed the scythe to Dean, who accepted it carefully. Death turned away from Dean, and Dean looked back from Sam to Jaclyn, a nerved out look on his face.

"I believe we should be going", Death announced, ushering Jaclyn with his left hand.

Grabbing her over the shoulder bag that was on the back of a chair, she nodded and walked over to him. Death turned and started walking to the spiral staircase that went to the front door. Dean and Sam followed close behind, walking up the stairs and out the door with them.

Once she stepped foot outside of the bunker, the bright lights hit her like a blinding light. Raising her arm to cover up from the rays, she walked forward, still following Death.  
She saw right in front of them was a pale grey 1959 Cadillac. She could have freaked right there, she loved old cars.

"This must be his "modern" way of getting around", she observed to herself.

Death walked over to the driver side and opened up his door. Before getting in, he looked back at Sam and Dean, "Do not forget what I said".

Dean and Sam both nodded, "Of course", they both said.

Death gave them one last glance before getting in and shutting the door. Jaclyn turned back to the Winchesters, and smiled at them, feeling a little sad to be departing from them. Sam stepped forward first, grabbing her into hug.

"Remember what I told you last night", Sam advised.

"It's hard to forget anything you drill into my head", she joked.

Sam smiled, "Be good, we'll see you in a few days".

She gave him an uneasy smile an then turned to Dean. Dean pulled her into a tight hug, placing a hand on the back of her head.

"You be careful, we'll see you again before you know it", Dean tried reassuring her.

"I believe in you guys", she said.

"Just don't pull any corny movie lines on me", he said, roughing her hair up.

Jaclyn lightly pushed Dean away in a joking manner, and gave them one last smile.

"Good luck", she said.

"You too", Sam replied.

Dean walked over to the passenger side of the Cadillac and opened the door, letting Jaclyn get in. Dean shut the door, and took a few steps back. Looking out the window, she waved, as they returned the gesture. Looking back at Death, he turned the car on and started driving forward.

"You think they stand a chance?", she asked.

Death glanced at her, "Now that is a question I don't quite know the answer to".

He continued driving on towards the trees, before she could object, they disappeared into a bright light.


	4. Dinner

A chilly breeze across Jaclyn's exposed skin caused her to jolt awake, nearly making her fall out of the dark metal bench she was laid out on. Her achy body, mixed with the cold air wasn't an ideal way to wake up, plus she was completely confused about where she was. The last memory she had was with Death, as he drove off and into a bright light. Now here she was, propped on a cold bench, underneath a random gazebo in a park she had never been to before. It was dark outside, the sound of crickets and other insects could be heard all around her. She started to wonder if the confrontation and deal with Death was even real. She hoped this wasn't a product of drinking too much and passing out in the first place her drunken self found.

Goosebumps riddled her arms, and she frantically started rubbing them down with her hands in attempt to warm up. Looking around, she realized she was positive she had never been here before.

"Well Toto, we're definitely not in Kansas anymore", she said to herself.

She let out a chuckle, pleased with how punny her thought out loud comment was. She had spent enough time in Lebanon to know she was no where near the bunker, in fact, the surrounding area didn't look like Kansas at all. There were far too many trees.

Jaclyn turned her head to look over her surrounding area, trying to get a clue as to where she was. If she left the bunker with Death, where was he now? Why would he just leave her on a park bench?

Jaclyn scrunched her nose, the cold air burning the inside slightly. "Rude", she thought.

She stood up, wrapping her arms around herself, and began to walk out from under the gazebo. Surely Death hadn't expected her to just sit there with hopes he would come back for her. For all she knew, the Winchesters had already screwed something up in their deal, causing Death to retrieve his scythe, leaving her behind in the process. Abandonment didn't quite seem like his style, but she wouldn't put it past him.

The park itself was kept up nicely and lit well. There were sidewalks that seemed to circle around the fairly large park, and had a lamppost every few feet. She could see jungle gyms and swings a little farther away, as well as a basketball court. If she was going to be left behind in a park, she was glad it was this one. However, she had no plans of sticking around to enjoy it. She needed to figure out where she was, and possibly find a phone to get a hold of one of the boys to find out what was going on.

Her plan was to find a gas station, hopefully one that was open 24/7. It was dark out and it also felt late. Though it was hard to tell, considering it got dark out not long after 5 P.M. It didn't take long to find the empty parking lot that lead out to the road, which was also surrounded by trees. No one else seemed to be here, though she assumed that was due to it being late, and also being quite cold.

Once she was out of the parking lot and on the road, she groaned when she realized she wasn't near civilization. At least not where she could tell, the trees were so thick it was hard to tell if there was a town up ahead, or simply vast roads.

"You have got to be kidding me!", she said loudly to herself.

She stuffed her hands into her army green pants, kicking the rocks on the road ahead of her, then proceeded to walk ahead. It was around that time she also noted to herself that her shoulder bag wasn't with her either.

"Perfect", she thought, "He still has my bag with everything in it too".

She continued down the road, but only for a moment before a realization hit her, it was pitch black up ahead. The road by the park was well lit with street lamps, but the road farther up ahead had none, and nothing could be seen past that. She frowned, realizing that it probably wasn't a bright idea to go walking on a road alone in general, let alone when it was late. She didn't have much to defend herself with if some psycho cannibal found her on the road, not without her trusty knife. Not to mention if there were any animals that wondered close by. She had fighting skills, but that only worked out for her if she had no more than one person at a time. And no amount of fighting skills would be useful against a bear, or whatever big animals that could possibly be out there.

Jaclyn thought her head would explode from all the stress and aggravation that was building up rapidly inside her. She brought her hands up to her face, roughly rubbing her eyeballs, then slowly rubbing them down her face. She was positive that she had smeared her eyeliner and mascara everywhere, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Well, might as well go back", she thought to herself, "Not getting anywhere when its like this out here".

She crossed her arms and continued staring ahead at the road, dreading the fact that she hadn't put a jacket on before leaving the bunker. She was positive she had packed one, but it was useless since her bag wasn't with her.

"Well, well", a voice said behind her, nearly causing her heart to leap out of her throat and on the ground.

Jaclyn quickly and defensively spun around, ready to have to fight her late night visitor. Once her vision focused on the body 30 feet ahead of her, she relaxed, but only slightly. Death stood in front of her, looking the same as he had when she saw him last. Though his face now held a hint of irritation, though she wasn't not used to it. It seemed like most of the time he was irritated with them, so she had come to expect it. Though she couldn't imagine what she had done since their last encounter to cause him to be annoyed with her.

He squinted his eyes at her slowly, "Trying to run off so quickly already? I hope you're not senseless enough to actually think you could weasel your way out of this".

Jaclyn's eyes nearly popped out of her skull at the insult. "You can't be serious right now?", she replied, trying to keep herself from yelling in frustration.  
"You left me on a park bench by myself, in the middle of no where, no note, or any clues of where you went, and you're mad at me?!".

Death's eyes went back to their normal shape, but his annoyed look stayed.  
"I had some business to take care of", he responded simply, "I thought you might appreciate some fresh air while you waited".

Jaclyn could have ripped out the hair from her scalp at that moment, she could tell he was being cheeky in his response. She was far from in the mood, but also knew who she was dealing with. She, like Sam and Dean, was afraid of Death. Despite her crush, she knew not to piss off the angel of death.

"I'm freezing", was the only reply that left her mouth.

Death raised an eyebrow at her, " Perhaps we can get going then, if you're done throwing a tantrum that is", he replied, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Jaclyn glared back at the horseman, using every ounce of self control she had left to keep herself from saying something that she'd regret. She only nodded back in response, and slowly started towards him. His arms were rested in their usual fashion, placed out on his cane, as if he actually needed a cane to support himself.

"I'm sure you'll be happy I came to fetch you", he said. "The next town is about 10 miles away, quite the walk to do alone in the dark".

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Lucky me. I appreciate you leaving me in the park that is in the middle of no where".

His face remained cool, "I wasn't gone long. As I said before, I thought you might appreciate being outdoors. Besides, I couldn't leave you all alone with my darling, now cold I?".

Jaclyn raised her brow, giving him a confused look. "Darling?", she asked.

Death stood up straight, turning his body slightly towards the parking lot, using his cane to point towards his Cadillac. It was parked nicely in a parking space, close to the entrance of the park.

"Oh!", she responded, realizing that his darling was his beautiful modern form of transportation. "She is a beauty", she added.

Death nodded, giving the Cadillac an almost adoring look. It was similar to the way Dean looked at his Impala, just not quite as weird. Sometimes Jaclyn was positive that if he could, Dean would make love to his car. She hadn't totally ruled out the possibility that he already had.

Death walked a few steps ahead of her as they made their way to his car. Jaclyn took another look around, appreciating the view that could be seen from the lights of the park.

"Where are we anyways?", she asked.

Death didn't look back at her, keeping his back to her as he continued on. "Virginia", he informed her.

She smiled, "Ah, I should have known". She hadn't been to Virginia in years. She had an aunt and uncle who lived here that she used to visit every other summer. After they had both passed away though, she hadn't had much of a reason to come back. The memory was bitter sweet, but still too painful to reflect on. She immediately kicked the thought from her head, happy to know they were leaving.

Death made it to the car before she did, and to her surprise he had opened the door for her, standing by and waiting for her to get in. She wasn't sure why she was so surprised though, Death did have a "gentlemanly" way about him. She guessed it was because he was so high above her, and made it a point for her to know it, that she couldn't believe he'd bother being nice enough to hold the door open for her.

She hurried over to the car, and got in, letting a small "thank you" leave her mouth before settling inside the Cadillac. Death shut the door and walked over to his side, getting in. Jaclyn saw her shoulder bag on the floor board, and nearly squealed with joy as she grabbed it and set it on her lap. Holding it close, as if she'd never see it again otherwise.

Death took notice of the small scene beside him, giving her a somewhat amused look. It didn't last long though, as he seemed ready for his task at hand. Worry ran through her head as he started up the car, she hoped that she wouldn't wake up on another park bench in the middle of no where again.

"What are we doing now?", she asked, her voice sounding more obviously nervous than she would have liked.

Without moving his head, his eyes turned towards her. "Don't worry", he reassured, "I won't be leaving you again".

Jaclyn found those words oddly comforting, a warm feeling spilling inside her. She had to force back a smile, and looked down at her hands to try and focus on something else.  
Death put the Caddy into drive, and proceeded to pull forward. Jaclyn closed her eyes, hoping he was telling the truth when said he wouldn't leave her again.

.

Unlike before, Jaclyn was fully aware of when they transported from the park in Virginia to their next destination, which was filled with city life. A big difference from their previous destination. Cars could be heard honking, as well as the bright lights that came from street lights and other buildings. It didn't take long for Jaclyn to realize they were in Chicago. She had spent a lot of time in the city. It was one of her fathers favorite places, plus he seemed to have a lot of cases that brought him back here. Though Jaclyn had a sneaking suspicion that it was really his "women" that brought him back. Her father, much like John Winchester, had a reputation with getting around. She wouldn't be surprised if there hadn't been a single case here really, and he only used it as an excuse to come back to screw around and leave Jaclyn in a hotel room alone.

"Hungry?", Death asked, snapping Jaclyn out of her personal thoughts.

She nodded quickly, "Very".

Death nodded back, "Do you like Italian? It happens to be one of my favorite cuisines. Chicago has some of the best places for it as well", he added.

"Oh yeah", Jaclyn smiled, "My Grandfather used to make some of the best spaghetti and meatballs I've ever had. I've kind of grown up around that type of food".

"Then you will love this place", Death retorted.

Death continued to drive on to their next stop. She didn't understand why he didn't just transport them to the place he had mentioned, but she was beginning to get the hunch that he enjoyed the drive a little. Not so much the 10 to 11 hour drive it would have taken to get there from Virginia, but enough to enjoy the night in the city. There were tons of bars and clubs with young people out and about having a good time with their fellow friends and family. She envied them, wishing she was able to have a normal life with all her family and friends. Working during the week, and then relaxing on the weekend, going out drinking with buddies, going on dates. All the things the life of a hunter didn't allow.

Being a hunter meant she worked non-stop. Her relaxing time was spent on finding more cases, which could be stressful as well. Sure, she had the occasional one night stand, which some could classify as a date, but she wanted more. A relationship, someone to confide in. The same person to come home at night to, someone to hold and love. That just wasn't the way it worked in her job. Most of her family was gone, her mother died when she was barely 8, and her father had passed on nearly 6 years ago. She was fairly positive she had a few family members still around, but she didn't know them well enough to bother looking for them. Her dad never really gave her the chance to meet and spend time with more distant relatives, due to him driving her all over the country throughout her life. After her grandfather passed away, she never saw any family again. It was a lonely life, but her dad had always insisted that it would prepare her for the friendless life of a hunter.

Jaclyn's father, Mark Cole, had met John Winchester on a job years ago, and it didn't take them long to become friends. Realizing they worked well together, they teamed up constantly, and left Jaclyn and the boys at motels together. Sam and Dean were the closest thing to family for her, and she was beyond grateful for them. They drove her insane, but she couldn't imagine not having them. She had to admit, her being forced to stay with them at the bunker and becoming their new permanent addition to the team, wasn't so bad. She felt some of the emptiness being filled. Plus,she loved hanging out with Castiel. They got a long ridiculously well, and he always came to hang out when the boys went on the occasional case without her.

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was silent. Jaclyn didn't mind though, her mind was consumed by memories and other personal thoughts, and she was grateful she was able to process everything going on. She had been so distracted by her thinking, she hadn't realized the Cadillac had been brought to a full stop.

"Ah, here we are", Death broke the silence, making Jaclyn jerk up into attention.

Jaclyn looked over to her right and saw they were parked out in front of a strip of stores and restaurants. They were right in front of a place called "Trattoria 10", and she could see inside the dimly lit bistro. Death grabbed his cane and then proceeded to get out, Jaclyn following in his lead.

Jaclyn remembered that she had possibly smeared her mascara, as well as her eyeliner earlier. She leaned over, trying her best to find her reflection in the glass window of the car to check herself. Unfortunately, it was too dark outside, even with all the lights from the city. Death noticed her frantic behavior, and walked over to her, holding out a white handkerchief.

"Thanks, man", Jaclyn said, gratefully taking it, and then cursing herself internally for referring to Death as "man".

She began to awkwardly dab around her eyes, not sure of where her makeup was messed up. She didn't want to go anywhere around people when she possibly looked like kin to a panda.

Death began to shake his head slightly, she could have sworn she saw him forcing away a smile. He gently took the handkerchief from her hands and raised it up to the corner of her eye and gently began rubbing. She couldn't help but wonder what Sam, Dean, or even Crowley would possibly think if they saw Death the horseman, helping her with her makeup dilemma. If she hadn't been so thankful for him helping, she'd probably be laughing.

After he tended to her other eye, he stepped back and observed her for a moment, and then nodded. Feeling much more presentable, she smiled and thanked him again.

"Thanks again, I really appreciate it", she repeated, laughing awkwardly afterwards.

"Of course", he responded, and held the handkerchief back in her direction, "Here, you may have it".

Jaclyn glanced down at the fabric in his hands, seeing small smudges of black on it. She assumed he was probably the type to consider it contaminated and simply didn't wish to deal with it. She took it from him, and quickly pushed it into her shoulder bag, then turned back to him. He nodded once more and turned, walking back in the direction of the restaurant. Jaclyn followed closely behind, not wanting to fall too far behind.

Death walked up to the door, and opened it, stepping over to the side a little so she could walk in first. Another act of chivalry, though she tried not to look too far into it. She was beginning to think she might be more surprised if he hadn't held it open for her. She offered him a small smile as she walked past him and inside. It didn't take even a half second for the delicious smells to hit her nose. She nearly moaned, it wasn't until now that she realized just how hungry she was. It smelled heavenly. Despite eating Italian foods a lot growing up, she hadn't had it in quite a while. Lebanon wasn't exactly thriving with many restaurants, especially when it came to anything besides a burger, and fortunately for Dean, pie. Besides, working on cases with Winchesters usually meant long nights of working in a motel with Chinese take out. She never thought she could get sick of any type of Asian food, but now she almost got sick just thinking about it.

Death stood next to her as they waited to be seated. A waiter, who looked like he was in his mid 20's, greeted them with a friendly smile. He immediately sat them down at a table that was more secluded and away from others in the restaurant. The table could sit 4 people, and it was covered in a nice, expensive looking white table cloth. Glasses were already sat on the tables, a long with silverware wrapped nicely in thick cloth napkins. It was actually quite cozy in here and the atmosphere was friendly.

The waiter came back and filled their glasses with water, before he could even ask what they wanted to drink, Death beat him to it.  
"A bottle of your best Masi Campifiorin", Death said simply. The waiter nodded, and walked off quickly.

Jaclyn raised a brow at Death, she was amazed at how well he pronounced the wine. She assumed him being Death he could probably speak any language, so she wasn't sure why she was amazed. She should have expected it.

"Sounds fancy", she said, breaking the silence.

Death looked up from the menu to look at her, "I think you'll quite like it. It goes well with the food here".

Jaclyn glanced at the menu, and back at him. "I sure hope so with it being nearly $20 dollars just for a glass of it".

If it was that much to just get your wine glass half full, she couldn't imagine how much the entire bottle was. This made her wonder how much money Death had. How did he get money anyways? It wasn't like he was getting a salary or paid hourly for reaping people. But then again, he was Death. No telling, and she decided to mind her own business on this one. She continued to look at the menu, trying to decide what sounded best, and with how hungry she was everything sounded amazing.

Death glanced up at her for a moment and then back down at his menu, "May I suggest the Maine Lobster Ravioli?". Though he said it like a question, it was so confident it sounded more like a statement.

"That actually sounds amazing! I'm a big lobster fan", Jaclyn blurted out.

Death didn't offer her any eye contact, " I know", was all he said as he continued to look at the menu.

"How though?", Jaclyn wondered to herself.

The waiter headed back in their direction, holding the wine bottle and pouring their glasses full. After taking their orders, Jaclyn decided that this would be a good time to try and pry death for answers. Not that she had anything to gain from it really, more like a cure for her boredom and curiosity. She was fairly positive that this would annoy the big daddy reaper, but she was certain that it wouldn't get her into too much trouble. As long as she stayed in her place and didn't press his buttons too hard. What else would they talk about? It seemed like he knew everything there was to know about what was going on in her life, for the most part that was. And to be honest, he probably wasn't interested. His life however, she was all ears on anything he'd tell her.

Jaclyn sent a dazzling smile in his direction, "I must say, it is so nice of you to take a low bacterium to dinner with you! My my, you really must be broadening your horizons these days!", she daringly commented, realizing her tone was fully snarky.

This caused Death's eyes to snap in her direction almost too fast for her mind to process. His relaxed expression tensed, and she could see the irritation coming back.

She mentally kicked herself, "Ok, maybe I should watch it with the smart ass comments", she thought to herself.

His glare felt like it would bore a hole strait through her, "I'd suggest finding it in your compact mind to be more polite. I'll tell you now, my dear, I am in no mood to deal with your scorn".

Jaclyn bit her lip, positive she was about to draw blood with how hard she was biting. Death had managed to scare her once again. It was amazing how easy it was for him, normally a comment like that would make her chuckle and spit out an insult of her own. But coming from him, she immediately shut up. Death glanced down at her lips, noticing her nervous habit. Though she noted that his glance lingered a little too long for her comfort. She forced herself to stop, releasing her lip, and resorted to biting the inside of her cheek instead. After she stopped biting at her lips, Death seemed to lose interest, and he went back to looking in her eyes.

"You know", Jaclyn started,"Even if you weren't death, you could probably make people jump off bridges just by how insignificant and ignorant you would make them feel".

It was true, even if he hadn't had the power to make someone drop dead with a mere thought, his sharp and witty remarks were enough to make someone feel like the lowest and most worthless scum of the Earth.

"Well", Death began, taking a sip of his wine, "When you're as old as I am, most things do seem simpleminded, as well as unimportant".

She couldn't help but stare and admire him. Even though he had insulted her more times than she could count since they met, she couldn't help but feel a pull to him. Once again, her attraction to assholes was to blame. However, he wasn't like the typical douche bag or "fuckboy". He was a jerk in a sense, but not in the usual way.

"You're staring", Death commented, bringing her out of her trance.

"Sorry", she stated simply.

It got silent again, and the only sounds were from other customers chatting, as well as the sounds of staff working back in the kitchen. She sighed, and began brain storming ways to break the silence, realizing she needed to be more careful about her questions. When a question popped up in her head, she sat up and leaned forward.

"What happened to your horse?", she asked, nearly smacking herself when she realized that was a question she probably shouldn't have started with.

Death stared back at her, one of his hands on the table clenched up a little. "That is a personal matter I wish to not discuss".

Jaclyn mindlessly bit her lip and sat back again. "Your dying out there", she could hear the little voice in her head say.

"Your vessel", she continued, ignoring the voice in her head telling her to shut it, "could you have taken anyone? Or do only certain humans qualify?".

The air that came out of the horseman's nose sounded louder than usual, she could tell she was beginning to press his buttons, the ones she swore to herself she wouldn't go near. "Persistent today, aren't we", he replied.

"Just trying to make conversation", she answered.

Death brought both of his hands up and clasped them under his chin, leaning a little more over the table, gazing into Jaclyn's eyes. His dark eyes were piercing, causing both fear and slight arousal in her at the same time. It was an exciting combination for her.

"If it's conversation you want, lets talk about you for a moment", he started.

Jaclyn was shocked to see him turning the topic onto her, but she nodded, welcoming whatever he had coming at her.

"How is that you and those Winchesters always manage to find a way to befoul every balance the universe has worked so hard to create?", he asked snidely.

Jaclyn lightly gulped, "Uh..".

"And tell me", he continued, " How is it that none of you can comprehend anything I tell you? I'm sure you have noticed my displeasure at being summoned and forced to be present where I wish not to be. Yet, you three still call on me, expecting me to comply with the messes you've stirred up".

Jaclyn was pretty positive she had drawn blood on both her lips and hands, as her nails were digging into her palms as she clenched them together, trying to calm herself.

Death grabbed the cloth napkin to the left of him, and reached over, wiping her bloodied lip. A result of her biting her lips much too hard.

"It's not so nice having your feathers ruffled, now is it?", Death rhetorically questioned.

Jaclyn looked down, "Point made", she responded.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw their waiter making his way back to their table, a tray of food in his right hand. She was always excited for food, but she could have kissed at the waiters feet for coming to save her from the awkward moment that was to befall if he hadn't shown up right at that moment. Food was always a life saver.

Death hand't been lying about the food. It was fantastic, she hadn't had food that good in months. The rest of their evening eating had been mostly in silence, with the occasional small talk. Nothing important, but it was enough to balance out the silence to keep it from being too uncomfortable.  
They were now back in Death's Cadillac, driving somewhere else that was unknown to Jaclyn. She didn't bother asking. She was over trying to find anything out from him at this point, accepting that he just wasn't in the mood for conversation that day.

"Another day", she told herself

They continued on down the roads, and she enjoyed looking out at the city. It had been a couple years since her last time in Chicago, and she truly did enjoy the city. Despite how damn cold it got in the winter, she'd put up with it because she loved it. Nothing beat a deep dish pizza or the classic Chicago dog that you could find everywhere. And even though it was common here, anywhere outside of Chicago never made it nearly as good as they did.

Even though her mind had wandered, she noticed they had pulled to a stop in front of a row of condos. What were they doing here? She silently wondered if he was about to reap someone.

"Still on the clock?", Jaclyn asked.

Death looked over at her, "No, I speculated you might enjoy getting some rest. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. I can't afford to have you falling behind and getting in the way of my work".

"So moody", she thought, but nodded at him.

He stepped out of the Cadillac, and she did the same, shutting the door behind her and standing on the sidewalk. She noticed the neighborhood they were in was quite nice, and was most likely expensive.

Death walked past her and up the steps to well kept up yard that was in front of a nice condo. She followed behind, wondering if this was his place. When he walked up to the red door and just walked inside, she assumed it had to be.

"I didn't know you had your own place?", she commented, the surprise clear in her voice.

He glanced back at her, "Is that so surprising? Yes, I quite like Chicago. Sometimes when I just need a moment to get away, I like to come here. I have a few other residences in other places, but this one is much more convenient for the moment".

"I see", she replied quietly.

Looking around his condo. It was very much decorated the way she would have thought death would have it. It was very classy. The walls were painted neutral colors, the furniture was modern, but still had an old fashion twist to it. The rooms smelled faintly of leather, but also had a very clean smell as well. It was very homey.

She then remembered she needed her bag. "Um, Death? I need my..", before she could finish her sentence, Death snapped his fingers.

"You're things are in the upstairs bedroom", he uttered.

"That must be quite convenient. Teach me?", she joked, grinning at the horseman.

He favored her with an amused look, then lifted his hand towards the staircase.

"Go on", he said, "First room on the left. There is a washroom in there as well. Wash up and get some rest. You'll need to get up early".

She nodded in agreement, realizing she really was tired. She yawned, as if it was on cue with him mentioning her need to get some sleep.

"Sounds good to me", she replied, walking towards the stairs. "Thank you so much for the dinner. It was amazing, but i'm sure you already knew that".

To her shock, Death let out a noise that sounded almost like a small laugh, "Yes, you're expressions aren't exactly subtle. As well as your constant mutters when you consume food".

Jaclyn blushed, embarrassed that she had moaned while eating. She hadn't even realized she was doing it! She could only imagine how foolish she looked to him.

"My bad", she said silently.

Death gave her a pleased look, "No need for apologies, Ms. Cole. I found it be rather charming".

She blushed again, but this time for a different reason. It wasn't a big compliment, but it was enough for her. Any type of praise, or nice gesture from death was enough to get her heated up.

"Right", she went on.

She started up the stairs, ready to take a hot shower and get as much sleep as possible. She knew that Death was watching her go up, and she did her best to not show that she was silently going off the deep end. Once she was at the top of the stairs, she leaned over the banister, looking back at Death.

"Seriously though, the food was awesome. You found the way to my heart.", she informed him, nonchalantly.

Death smirked, "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself".

"Be careful", Jaclyn went on, "I'm starting to think you like me", she joked.

Death's face went back to it's cool state, "Perhaps I do".

She wasn't expecting him to say that, and she found herself at a loss of words. Biting her lip, she turned, ready to walk into the bedroom before she said something ludicrous. Right as she turned around, she found herself going back over to the banister.

"Hey...Uh, goodnight", she said, finally.

Death gave her nod, "Yes, good night, Jaclyn".

She smiled, liking the way he said her name, and with that, turned to enter the bedroom feeling satisfied.


End file.
